runescapefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:K1ing Dede
Aktiv? Hi, arbeitest du noch aktiv an dem Wiki? --Paddy2405 22:44, 3. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Standard-Skin des Wikis Hi, du hast vermutlich bereits mitbekommen, dass Wikia's Standard-Skin zu "Monaco" wechselt. Als Standard-Darstellung ist bei euch bisher noch der "Quartz"-Skin aktiv. Vielleicht werft ihr bei Gelegenheit einen Blick auf die neuen Features, die nur mit Monaco funktionieren - z.B. die neue Bilder-Funktion). Bei der Umstellung des Standard-Skins könnt ihr euch zwischen 7 vorgegeben Farbschemata entscheiden: Alternativ könnt ihr natürlich, wie z.B. das Age of Conan-Wiki oder das Grand Theft Auto Wiki ein angepasstes Schema erstellen. Weitere Beispiele findest du hier. Jeder Admin kann die Änderung des Skins durchführen. Dazu musst du in deine Einstellungen gehen, den "Skin"-Tab anklicken und nach unten zu den Admin-Optionen scrollen. Falls du einen angepassten Skin verwenden willst, findest du hier eine Anleitung. Wir wollen die Änderung des Standard-Skins in Kürze abschließen, so dass es schön wäre, wenn ihr euch bald entscheiden könntet. Ansonsten würde ich in einigen Tagen den Wechsel auf ein Monaco-Farbschema durchführen und ihr könntet euch später auf das passende Farbschema einigen. Falls ihr euch für ein angepasstes Thema entscheidet und dabei Hilfe benötigt, sagt einfach Bescheid. --Avatar 09:44, 4. Aug. 2008 (UTC) PS: Wenn du möchtest, könnten wir auch mal über ein Logo und eine schicke Gestaltung der Hauptseite nachdenken :-) Weiterer Admin Hi. Da du vergleichsweise selten aktiv bist, würde ich Paddy2405 gerne zum Admin machen. Dann kann er sich u.a. mal um das Logo kümmern. Falls du keine Einwände hast, werde ich das in den nächsten Tagen mal tun. --Avatar 18:36, 16. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Vertaler Sorry indien u dont dit begrijp, maar ik zie u bent nederlands en kon mij helpen. Ik gebruik momenteel een vertaler en denkt u dat ik een vertaler zou moeten gebruiken om mij te helpen of zal ik slechts op engelse runescape wiki blijven? Rswfan SYSOP RIGHTS Ich dont understand much deutcsh but bitte can ich have sysop rights. Danke, Rswfan Es ist essentiell wichtig, dass man Deutsch gut beherscht.. Leider ist das bei dir nicht der Fall Dede was meinst du? Bedeuten Sie, ihre Sysops müssen, fließend Deutsch zu sprechen? Rswfan Ja das meine ich. Dede Gut erlerne ich, Deutsches also kann ich die Rechte bitte haben und ich erkläre Ihnen, sie wegzunehmen, wenn i entweder unaktiviert erhalten, oder ich gestoppt habe, Deutsches zu erlernen. Beifall, Rswfan Since your German isn't good at all, I'll answer this in English: I can judge about your level in German by looking at your messages and despite the fact that we indeed need help in this wiki, I cannot make you sysop, because your German is just too bad + your messages sound like you created them using a internet translator. Your German needs HUGE improvement; that's a fact and before that is so, I won't make you sysop. Sorry. Dede Ok, Please can you teach me some german? Rswfan I'm afraid, I cannot do that as learning German takes years to do. Dede Kommunikation Du hast mir bei meiner Anmeldung auf meiner Diskussion angeboten das ich mich bei fragen melden sollte, meine Frage: Gibt es neben dem Forum noch einen Kommunikationsweg hier der alle benutzer berifft. mfg Dmolomb2 16:29, 14. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mir sind keine bekannt. Eine Möglichkeit wäre - Für Administratoren - etwas in die Global Announcement Box zu schreiben, die dann jeder sieht. Gibt es denn Wichtiges, das allen mitgeteilt werden soll? Dede 12:26, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC)